A Meal
by Kaya The Bunny
Summary: In which Gumi, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko all huddle together around a restaurant table . . . MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo, LenxRin. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Credits at the end.

* * *

**A Meal **by JuicyRainbow

_I. Don't Have Candy Before Dinner, Eat Carrots Instead_

Gumi sat at a table, covered by a clean, white tablecloth. A relatively long one, too, and it was also pretty . . . _lively_. Calls and shouts echoed around the restaurant, mingling in with the delicious aromas of different spices and herbs mixed together in the air. It wasn't only Gumi who sat at the table. There was also, (who Gumi considered,) a beautiful woman with waist-length pink hair, sitting a few seats away from Gumi, who she called Luka-san (just to be polite). Next to her sat a pretty calm-looking man with long hair in an unbelievable shade of purple, named Gakupo, who Gumi called Ga-chan. She liked how he didn't mind her calling him that way, unlike _some_ people, like Meiko, for instance. The brunette sat down the other end of the table, a glass of beer in one hand, probably her tenth drink. She seemed to be singing a nonsense song very loudly. Meiko sat with the blue-haired guy who always wore a scarf, even in the middle of summer. Gumi forgot his name, but didn't bother asking when she saw him sitting in the corner of the room one day, staring at a massive bowl of ice cream in his hands, having a somewhat challenging decision wether to eat it or not. In front of Gumi sat two, blonde teenagers, one being a cute girl with a white ribbon tied into her hair. The other looked exactly like the girl, but was like in a form of a boy instead. They were both fighting with each other, once again. Since they looked so similar, Gumi mistook them for being twins, but they both loudly replied, at the exact same time, as long-lost, distant relatives. Gumi and the others all wondered if this was true or not, but they continued teasing them anyway. Beside Gumi sat a girl with incredibly long, turquoise pigtails, which nearly touched the ground when she stood up. She sighed dramatically, cupping her chin in her hands. Her sky-blue eyes darted around the table, looking from one person to another. Gumi frowned, concerned.

"What's wrong, Miku-chan? Are you hungry?" Gumi's eyes fell onto the door that led to the kitchen. "Dinner's not that far away now, just a little longer."

Miku sighed. "It's okay, I'm not that hungry."

Gumi raised an eyebrow. She knew 'that look'. "I don't believe that."

Miku raised her head to look at Gumi. "What don't you believe?"

_She's trying to hide it_, thought Gumi bitterly. _Well, she won't for long!_

Gumi's frown (purposely) deepened. "There _is_ something wrong with you! What is it? C'mon, honey, spill the beans! Otherwise I'll force you to eat ten tonnes of carrots. Deal, or no deal?"

Miku's eyes widened with fear at Gumi's statement, but Gumi didn't really realise it. "N-no, it's nothing, don't worry . . ."

Gumi glared at Miku. Then she huffed and stood up.

"Hey," said Miku, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to the kitchen to get a big bag of carrots _or_," Gumi looked down at Miku, her once-so-beautifully-bright-but-now-terrifyingly-haunting green eyes sending shivers down Miku's back, "You're coming with me. _Now_."

Miku gulped. "I – I think I'll come with you."

_II. Eggplant And Tuna Stew_

Luka Megurine didn't realise two of her friends leaving the table and going into the kitchen. She was too distracted by a particular, samurai – er, _acquaintance,_ sitting next to her, rambling on about something to do with eggplants. She gritted her teeth as his voice swiftly drifted into her head, interrupting her from _any_ of her thoughts, including one that went: "OH-MY-GOD-GAKUPO-SHUT-UP-YOU'RE-LITERALLY-KILLING-ME."

"Luka-chan," he chortled, "do you want an eggplant?"

Luka rubbed her temple. His never-ending rambling was truly giving her a headache. "Look," she said, turning to him so her forehead was nearly touching his, "First of all, quit the nickname. Seriously. Luka-_chan_? I'm not a little kid, you know. Second of all, I've received so many of your eggplants this week that's all I've had for dinner. _Every. Single. Night._ It probably broke the last record of how many eggplants you gave me _last_ week, being, what, 76?"

"So you count them?" Gakupo's eyes filled with hope as he looked at Luka. "Does that mean you care for me?"

"No."

Gakupo sighed dramatically, his lips forming a pout that Luka thought was almost adorable. Her eyes widened when she realised what she was thinking and she shook her head rapidly.

"Are we just friends?" Gakupo asked, his face overlayed with longing.

"No. We're acquaintances," Luka answered, trying to keep her face emotionless. But she couldn't help feeling 'that' warmness again, crawling up to her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Is that a blush I see?"

"Umm . . . no."

"Do you love me?"

Luka pulled out a plastic tuna from under her chair and whacked Gakupo over the head with it. "Go Google it."

_III. Would You Like Some Leek With That?_

"Okay," said Gumi, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Miku, one eyebrow raised. "Tell me now."

Miku looked around. They were in the big kitchen of the restaurant. Cutlery clinked together as cooks and waiters hurried around, making and getting their guests' meals ready. They were too busy to realise that two of them were _in_ the kitchen, gossiping by the door. Miku looked up at Gumi again. "Are we even allowed in here anyway?"

"Who really cares?" said Gumi, "They're too busy to realise that we're in the kitchen. Anyway, back to business. TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Miku gulped and looked around again, cautiously. "I don't know if I should . . ."

"No, it's not a 'should', it's a 'have to'. See the difference?"

Miku looked up at Gumi again. Gumi looked back at Miku. They stayed like that for a while.

Finally, Miku sighed, feeling defeated. Gumi grinned in triumph.

"Okay, I'll tell you . . ." Miku got onto her tiptoes so that she could reach to whisper into Gumi's ear. Gumi's face split with an enormous smile as she listened to Miku's explanation.

"Oh, I see now!" Gumi laughed. "Okay, then, I'll help you."

"Really?" Miku said enthusiastically. Gumi chuckled at her reaction and whispered her plan into Miku's ear, bending down slightly to do so. When she finished and pulled away, worry and anxiety flooded Miku's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! You'll be able to do it," Gumi said, still grinning.

Miku hesitated. "But . . . what if it doesn't work?"

"It _will_, I promise." Gumi winked at Miku. "Okay, so when I give you the signal, just go up to him, and I'll push. All right?"

Miku sighed, and looked out of the small window that was attached to the kitchen door. "All right . . ."

_IV. Of Bananas And Oranges_

Len Kagamine looked down at his lap and saw a particular hand holding out a neatly folded paper napkin. He looked up to identify who the hand belonged to, and wasn't too surprised when he saw who it was.

_Surprise, surprise,_ Len thought sarcastically. It was his stepsister, Rin. She gestured him to take the napkin, annoyance in her azure eyes. Len huffed and took the napkin. He unfolded the serviette and a pen fell out, clattering onto the floor. He frowned, and looked in the napkin.

"Rin," said Len. He turned to look at her. "Why the hell are you writing on napkins?"

"_You idiot_!" Rin shouted out, surprising Len, "You ruined the whole thing! It was supposed to be a _test_, we had to communicate with napkins!"

Len blinked. "Wait, _what_?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "It was a _test, _Luka-neesan said so!" She sighed. "She promised me a bag of oranges . . . but, hurrah! You _ruined it_!"

Len smirked. "_I_ ruined it? Well, look at _you_! _You're_ the one that went all gaga just because _I_ talked, if you didn't do that then we still should've 'passed', if you can call it that way!"

"I don't believe in cheating." Rin crossed her arms across her chest, and pouted. "Now I don't get my bag of oranges . . ."

Len frowned. "Why did you just suddenly push it all down on me? Weirdo."

"I should be saying the same for _you_, you – you – _moron_!"

"You're calling _me_ a moron? Well, you can't say much, _baka_!"

"_Idiot!_"

"_Imbecile!"_

"_Jackass!"_

"Calm down, guys!" Rin and Len stopped throwing words at each other and turned their heads, to see Luka down the other end of the table. "Quit nagging, you're making the food cold."

"But he failed the _test_!" cried Rin, pointing at Len, "Now I don't get a bag of oranges!"

"_She started it_!" cried Len, pointing back at Rin.

Luka chuckled. "Gosh, even your personalities are alike . . ."

The 'siblings' both blushed furiously. "THEY ARE NOT!"

"Luka-chan," whined Gakupo next to Luka. She pulled out the plastic tuna and hit Gakupo on the head with it. (Again.)

"Don't worry Rin-chan, you can have your bag of oranges. In the meantime, both of you – eat your stews."

_V. The Dessert . . . Ice Cream?_

They all didn't realise Miku and Gumi casually coming out from the kitchen.

"There, honey, you can do it!" said Gumi cheerfully, "Have the guts!"

Miku shivered. "The thought of it is just too . . . _cold_."

Gumi ignored Miku's nagging. "Just go up there, and I'll push you."

"But-!"

"It'll be _fine_!" exclaimed Gumi. A few feet away, Luka turned her head to see what the racket was about, and frowned when she saw Gumi gesturing a somewhat frightened Miku over.

"Hey," Luka leaned forward to Gakupo, indicating towards Gumi and Miku. "What do you think those two are doing?"

"Hmm?" Gakupo, a slice of French bread in his mouth, turned to look at what Luka was talking about. "Mmph umph oof."

Luka glared and snatched the bread from his mouth. "Speak _Japanese_, for goodness' sake."

"It's just gossip," said Gakupo, taking his piece of bread from Luka. "You know, the everyday-girl-thing."

"No, no, I don't think it's that." Luka looked at the timid-looking teal-haired girl and the other, cheerful teenager with green hair. "They're doing something."

Miku went up to a certain person at the table – Kaito. Gumi went up behind her. Miku smiled and talked to Kaito. _Heh_, thought Luka mischievously, _that flirt, causing trouble again – she'll never stop, will she? _She continued watching them. Kaito laughed and stood up. Suddenly, Gumi pushed Miku from behind – who went tumbling into Kaito's arms. The two landed on the ground with a loud crash, breaking the chair Kaito was sitting in, making everyone turn around . . .

Luka's eyes widened. Gakupo stared. Rin nearly choked on her stew, and Len blushed furiously. Gumi smirked, triumph all over her face. Meiko kept on drinking, not knowing what had happened.

Luka stood up and walked over to Gumi. "Hey," she said, "I think you'll need to pay for that chair."

Meiko, her face red from her many glasses of beer, laughed histerically.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: . . . whoa. Random. This idea popped into my head in the middle of the night, I just _had_ to write it down - but it just turned out to be about 1500 words of randomness. Sorry everyone! O.o

So yeah, first Vocaloid fic! I only got interested in Vocaloid a few days ago, so I hope this makes enough sense for everyone! (Even though it's random. Very.)

Thanks for reading! Can you also do me another favour? Can you please review this fic? Please? Pretty please? *bats eyelashes*

Arigato once again, and I hope you have a great weekend!


End file.
